Magie rose
by Greenapple284
Summary: One shot Sirius/Remus, slash, je ne vous en dis pas plus :) Bonne lecture.


**AN : Hey, voici un nouveau one-shot Sirius/Remus, beaucoup plus joyeux et léger que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira **

**Bonne lecture, on se voit en bas.**

« Potter ! » Rugit Sirius depuis la salle de bain, provoquant ainsi la surprise des marauders (James non inclus, bien sûr).

« Oups… vous ne m'avez pas vu. » Intima James avant de s'échapper furtivement, disparaissant de la chambre en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Je vais le tuer ! » Menaça Sirius avec un grognement presque inhumain qui fit fuir Peter, jamais le dernier pour fuir devant le moindre danger.

Puis, pour sa défense, il n'était jamais bon de rester près de Sirius quand il proférait ce genre de menaces… ce qui se produisait plus souvent qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Remus, le plus réfléchi de la bande, se décida à découvrir la nature du problème. De toute façon, Sirius ne lui faisait pas peur, le jeune loup-garou savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, si énervé qu'il puisse l'être.

« Que s'est-il passé Siri ? » S'enquit Remus en entrant dans la salle de bain. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur son meilleur ami, Remus n'eut plus besoin d'une réponse à sa question.

Il vit Sirius, regardant avec inquiétude, angoisse même, dans le miroir. Mais, surtout, il vit ce qui causait tant d'angoisse au jeune homme : celui-ci avait les cheveux roses.

« Par Merlin, Sirius, que-t-est-il arrivé ? » Questionna Remus.

« James Potter a visiblement cru très amusant de remplacer mon shampoing par de la potion qui rend les cheveux roses et, bien sûr, aucun sortilège que j'ai essayé n'a supprimé ses effets » Expliqua Sirius sur un ton faussement enjoué, un rictus déformant ses lèvres.

« Oh, je vois… je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je suis étonné » Admit le jeune loup-garou.

« Il faut que tu m'aides Moony. J'ai tout essayé mais rien y fait… » Quémanda Sirius.

« Bien sûr, je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Remus trouvait, en réalité, la situation pour le moins cocasse. Toutefois, il se garda bien de rire, sachant que Sirius trouverait la chose beaucoup moins drôle que lui.

Remus tenta, lui aussi, quelques formules pour tenter d'arranger le… disons, problème capillaire. Cette attitude lui valut un :

« La confiance règne ! » ironique de Sirius.

« Bon, tu m'as demandé de l'aide ou non ? » Comme le jeune homme acquiesça de mauvaise grâce en levant les yeux au ciel, Remus ajouta :

« Parce que sinon, je veux bien te laisser avec des cheveux roses. Je suis sûr que les Serpentard vont adorer » Menaça le jeune loup-garou, ce qui entraîna un frisson que Sirius ne put réprimer… Son esprit fragile et innocent se serait tout à fait passé de cette vision dérangeante au possible.

Après cette petite joute verbale, Remus réalisa que ses formules ne les mèneraient nulle part et annonça :

« Je crois qu'on va devoir se débrouiller autrement »

« Ah ah ! » Jubila Sirius.

« C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de la ramener, tu as les cheveux roses je te rappelle » railla Remus.

« Merci, je m'en souviens très bien ! » Répliqua son ami, les dents serrées.

« Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y remettre, ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu retrouveras ta précieuse chevelure brune » Réprimanda Remus.

« Méfie-toi Remy, on croirait presque que tu me fais du gringue » Plaisanta Sirius avec un clin d'œil charmeur, utilisant le surnom que Remus acceptait uniquement venant de lui… Il aimait être le petit privilégié du loup-garou.

« Je suis ravi de constater que tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour. » Le calma Remus.

« Oui, bon, trêve de plaisanterie, qu'as-tu en tête pour mon petit soucis ? » S'informa son interlocuteur.

« On va devoir concocter une potion qui inversera l'effet de celle de James. » Annonça-t-il d'un ton grave, auquel répondit Sirius par un air horrifié et un regard apeuré exagérément dramatiques… juste un tantinet.

« Mais, tu as perdu l'esprit ! Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais tu es aussi mauvais que moi en potion et… ce n'est pas peu dire. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi d'admettre que tu es mauvais dans une matière mais… regardons la vérité en face. » Déclara Sirius.

« Merci Einstein, j'étais au courant. Cependant, je suppose que si tu avais la solution miracle, je ne serais pas là, donc : on va devoir se mettre à l'art des potions. » En voyant la moue dubitative de son ami, Remus ajouta :

« Quoi ? On n'est pas plus bête qu'un autre. Et puis, si Snape peut le faire, on le peut aussi. »

« Ok, c'est l'argument convaincant ! Vas-y Moony, fais nous un miracle ! »

« Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais, je ferais ce que je peux » Promit le jeune sorcier.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de la chambre et Sirius, intrigué, demanda :

« Tu vas où Remy ? »

« Eh bien, à la bibliothèque, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais improviser ? » Questionna-t-il à son tour, incrédule.

« Oui… c'est vrai que c'était assez peu probable venant de toi. Je viens ! »

« Euh, es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? On ne risque pas de provoquer une émeute ? » Railla Remus.

« Mince, j'avais presque oublié la raison de mon escapade exceptionnellement rarissime à la bibliothèque. J'imagine que je n'ai qu'à emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de ce cher James, puisqu'il est, après tout, responsable de cette infamie » Dramatisa Sirius.

« Mouais, d'accord. » Admit Remus.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et, Remus eut l'air d'un lunatique en chuchotant des mots, a priori dans le vide. Toutefois, personne ne fut témoin de cette étrange scène, heureusement, où sa réputation n'en serait pas sortie indemne.

Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé un ouvrage prometteur, ouvrage intitulé _Comment déjouer les sortilèges altérant l'apparence_ (oui, bande de sceptiques, une telle chose existe… probablement), les deux sorciers cherchèrent une potion qui règlerai « le problème capillaire » qu'ils avaient sur les bras (ou plutôt, sur le cuir chevelu).

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la salle de potions, par effraction bien sûr, dans le but de subti… d'emprunter ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à mélanger tout ça !

Moony et Padfoot réalisèrent la potion ensemble, puis, sans qu'ils ne communiquent, à aucun moment, Remus et Sirius semblèrent décider d'un commun accord que Remus appliquerait la potion.

Si quiconque avait remis ce choix en question, l'un d'eux ce serait dévoué pour exposer les raisons de ce choix. Il dirait que c'était plus pratique de cette façon, où utiliserait une autre excuse vague semblable à celle-ci. En fait, ce n'aurait été que mensonge. La raison pour laquelle Moony appliquait la potion était due, et ils le savaient tous deux pertinemment, à leur recherche de proximité.

En effet, les deux jeunes sorciers s'étaient considérablement rapprochés ces derniers temps. La moindre situation impliquait un contact physique, ils ne cessaient guère de se taquiner, mais surtout de se lancer des regards brûlants sans même s'en rendre compte. Un bon nombre de personnes l'avaient pourtant remarqué et regardaient le duo d'un air tantôt surpris, tantôt amusé (quand il ne s'agissait pas d'attitudes plus agressives, malheureusement).

Les deux sorciers s'étaient dit, sans même en discuter entre eux, que ces gens ne comprenaient rien à leur amitié et qu'ils s'imaginaient des choses. Pourtant, après un moment, ils avaient été contraints de se rendre à l'évidence… Un lien d'amitié fort était, par exemple, le lien qui unissait Sirius et James. Entre Sirius et Remus, il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui dépassait le cadre de l'amitié.

Ils n'en avaient toujours pas discuté, au moment de l'incident de la chevelure rose, mais la tension n'avait fait qu'augmenter entre eux, devenant presque palpable.

Cette tension, que les jeunes hommes parvenaient parfois à ignorer, était revenue au premier plan à la seconde où les mains de Remus entrèrent en contact avec les cheveux de Sirius, qui s'était adossé à la paroi extérieure de la baignoire pour ne pas inonder la salle de bain. Il commença à appliquer la potion, ce qui ressemblait fortement à un massage.

Ses mains étaient douces et fermes à la fois. Ses gestes tendres. Sirius ferma les yeux sous l'impact de toutes les sensations qui s'emparèrent brusquement de lui. Remus était un magicien à tous les sens du terme. Un gémissement de plaisir vint bientôt briser le silence et Sirius, se rendant compte de ce qui lui avait échappé, revint instantanément à la réalité.

Derrière lui, loin d'être aussi paniqué, Remus arborait plutôt un sourire triomphant.

« On va passer au rinçage… J'ai l'impression de m'être transformé en coiffeur… » Déclara Remus.

« En quoi ? » Interrogea Sirius avec un air confus.

« Laisse-tomber. Et puis, penche la tête en arrière où tu vas avoir de la potion dans les yeux. » Commanda Remus.

« Chef, oui Chef » Plaisanta Sirius, obéissant aux ordres de son ami.

En penchant la tête, son regard percuta celui de Remus et, les deux sorciers furent perturbés par ce contact visuel, l'atmosphère légère s'évaporant soudainement.

Remus se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance et alla chercher une serviette éponge. Il revint et s'agenouilla devant Sirius qui, momentanément paralysé, ne s'était pas relevé, pour lui essuyer les cheveux.

Il aurait pu le laisser le faire lui-même, le temps que la tension ne se dissipe. Pourtant, il avait le pressentiment que cette fois, la tension ne s'en irait pas avant que les « choses » soient réglées une bonne fois pour toute.

Remus retira alors lentement la serviette, Sirius réapparaissant progressivement de dessous celle-ci. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, il fut physiquement impossible de les séparer. Alors, les deux jeunes hommes se sentirent attirer l'un par l'autre comme si un champ magnétique les forçait à se rapprocher. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut assez de force, ou tout simplement assez de volonté, pour résister à cette force invisible et impalpable, qui les emporta.

Le baiser qui eut lieu à cet instant fut le début du couple. Toutefois, cet événement tant attendu n'effaça pas totalement les mémoires…

C'est pourquoi, le lendemain, on entendit un hurlement assez similaire à celui de la veille, venant du même endroit. Les deux seules différences portaient sur celui qui hurlait et celui vers qui tant de colère était dirigée :

« Sirius ! »

James n'apprécia que très moyennement le retour du boomerang.

**AN : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me donnerez votre avis. Bonne nuit (ou journée).**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire**


End file.
